Geo-location technologies such as GPS (Global Positioning System) may be used by smart phones and other GPS-equipped devices to obtain content on locations of interest to a user of that device based on the user's geographic location. In some applications, images selected by the user may be analyzed for their content in order to determine their identity. Such image analysis, however, may be computationally demanding and may remain prone to error. These challenges may hinder the development of content delivery based on geo-location technology.